Never Lose Hope
by Bulma3678
Summary: Jill has been abducted. It's been five months and nobody knows anything about the disappearance. It's up to Chris and Claire to find and save Jill. They should all know, never lose hope. Chris/Jill Claire/Steve Hints at Billy/Rebecca
1. Investigation

**Hey! This is my seventh story! Okay, this story was inspired from a weird idea roughly, three years ago. So, Jill went missing and has been missing for five months. Meanwhile, Chris has been looking for her for that time. He never lost hope. Never. Okay, read the story now!**

_**5 months ago**_

_ "Jill Valentine, a local BSAA agent, has gone missing. She has been missing since last Tuesday, June 21, 2012. So far, the police haven't been able to find any evidence of her whereabouts. But, there are sure she was abducted from her apartment.", _a news woman said.

Chris had almost choked on the meal he was eating when he heard this news. He had just heard that his best friend and long time work partner had been abducted and is now missing. To be even worse, the police couldn't find any evidence.

"Jill, I just thought you weren't home whenever I called. Not that you were abducted.", Chris said, with immense sadness in his voice.

Just then, his phone rang. It was his sister, Claire Redfield.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?", Claire practically shouted into the phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine.", Chris said.

"I'm so sorry, Steve sends his regards too.", Claire said, sadness is her voice too.

Claire had found Steve when she was on a mission for the BSAA when she was investigating one of Umbrella's old research labs. She also quit her Terra Save job and joined the BSAA. She and Steve are currently dating, along with Billy and Rebecca.

"Thank.", Chris said glumly.

That day, Jill Valentine went missing and wasn't seen since then.

_**5 months later**_

_"Today marks the five month anniversary of the disappearance of Jill Valentine. She was abducted today from her apartment in New York City. No one has found any clues of who kidnapped Ms. Valentine. Our hearts go out to her family and friends.", _the same news woman said.

Chris Redfield was walking down the street, thinking of Jill. He remembered when she was presumed dead. He remembered the mansion incident, when she ran to him when he freed her from the jail cell. And after when she rested her head against his shoulder and fell asleep. How he missed her. But, something in his heart told him, she was still alive. He decided to go to her apartment tomorrow to look for clues himself. Jill's apartment had been rented after she went missing. It seemed nobody wanted to live in a place where someone was abducted.

'I'll find something, I will.', Chris thought.

He went back to his apartment and watched TV while his cat, Blade, slept on his lap.**1**. After a while, Chris gathered some supplies for going to Jill's apartment tomorrow (he liked watching CSI). He gathered clear tape, a make-up brush, a mirror, and his laptop. After he finished packing, he fed Blade and put a leash on his collar and walked him down the block.**2.**

_The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Okay, time to go.", Chris said as he hung up the phone. Claire was going with him.

Chris locked the door and left, driving to Jill's apartment. He saw Claire's motorcycle in the parking lot. Claire was standing next to it, waving to Chris.

"Come on!", She said, gesturing to the door of the building.

The siblings walked through the door, up to the second floor, and to the third room to the right.

"Well, we're here.", Chris said, examining various pictures of Jill and her friends, a few photos featuring him.

Chris emptied the bag containing his makeshift clue-finding supplies. He brushed each surface trying to find finger prints, if he thought he found a print, he would stick a piece of the tape on it. Although, he was disappointed if nothing appeared.

"Wanna switch jobs? I'm getting bored of just looking around.", Claire asked.

"Sure.", Chris replied.

Chris was looking at every surface, even under the furniture. Until, he found a small box hidden in the middle of the under side of Jill's bed. Chris reached under the bed and grabbed the box. It said 'Reminder'.

"Hey, check this out.", Chris said with a loud whisper.

"What?".

Chris opened the box, in it was a picture. The photo looked familiar to him, but he just couldn't remember where he had seen it. Although, he knew it was something very important to their lives. He also knew it wasn't Jill's since the handwriting on the box was different.

After another hour of looking for evidence, Chris and Claire went back to Chris's apartment. He said Claire could stay with him. During dinner, they talked about what the photo could be. Chris had a little more interest in the matter than Claire. After watching TV, the sibling went to sleep. During Chris's dream, he figured out what the photo was of.

"Claire! Claire, wake up!", Chris shouted.

"What?", Claire screamed, not wanting to be woken up after a good three hours of sleep.

"I know what the picture is about.", Chris said.

**The cat's name is blade. Chris likes knives. Knives have blades. ;-)**

**Do you know anyone who walks their cat down the street?**

**So, how was it? Was it a good starting chapter + a first chapter? I hope! Don't forget to read and review this and my other stories! Bye!**


	2. I Know What It Is

**Hey. Yes I know Steve died in Code Veronica. Wesker said in Code Veronica X that he could revive Steve, so I made it so that he did. My mom closed this chapter without saving, so this is a new chapter, except the same. Um, you can read now!**

_Last time on Never Lose Hope_

_ "I know what the picture is about.", Chris said._

Now

"What do you mean you know what the picture is about?", Claire asked, suddenly awake. She jumped off the bed and was suddenly in front of her brother.

"I know why the picture is so familiar. It's the Spencer Mansion in the Arklay Mountains.", Chris said, stepping a little ways from his sister who was too close for comfort.

"But, how would Jill have taken the picture. Nobody outside Umbrella knew about that mansion.", Claire asked with a small frown on her face.

"I told you already, Jill didn't take the picture. The handwriting on the box didn't match Jill's.", Chris said, irritated.

"Okay, now what?", Claire asked.

"I'm gonna go the where the mansion was.", Chris said, looking off into the distance with a serious expression on his face.

"You mean 'we' right?", Claire asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, it might be too dangerous.".

"Dangerous? I fought a psychotic monster, a city, island, and airport infested with zombies, and I've had a giant monster chase me with an axe! I can take care of myself!", Claire protested.

"Fine, you put up a good argument. We'll meet up in one week. Bring ammunition, and see if Steve and help too. Remember, it might get dangerous.", Chris said, dead serious.

Later that day, Claire left Chris's apartment and Chris started packing. He went out and bought ammo, bullet-proof vests (for emergencies), and grenades. He went home, put ammo in his guns, put the rest into a side-pack and, along with the grenades. He laid the vests on his coffee table.

'Don't worry Jill, we're looking for you. We'll find you.", Chris said while holding an old photo of them. His blood boiled at the thought of someone taking her.

_7 days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Ring, Ring, Ring.

"Hullo?", Chris asked, holding the phone, barely awake. He was awoken by the phone.

"Hey Chris! Steve said he would come along with us. Today's the day, right?", Claire asked.

"Yeah.", Chris said, rubbing his eyes and standing up.

After a bit of talking, they hung. Chris went to take a shower, brush his teeth, then his hair. He got dressed in black, cargo pants, a camouflage t-shirt, the bullet-proof vest under the t-shirt, and a black vest over the shirt, and basic combat boots (like his Code Veronica outfit). He put the side-pack around his waist. He ate, dropped his cat off at a pet watcher's, and drove by Steve and Claire's apartment.

Claire was wearing a black, long sleeve shirt with a hot pink vest on top. She also had black jeans and brown combat boots. Steve was wearing a blue, long sleeve with a black vest. He had basic jeans and black combat boots.

"Hey, I got some bullet-proof vests, here.", Chris said while handing the two a pair of bullet-proof vests.

Steve and Claire took the bullet-proof vests. Then, they went to the airport, showed their BSAA badges to the person working the metal detectors so they weren't arrested for the guns and etc. They went on a plane ride to the Midwest and rented a car to drive to Arklay Mountains.

"Well, we're finally here. It's about time too.", Steve said while grabbing out a magnum.

"Yeah.", Chris said, remembering the grim events that had happened there.

A moan echoed out from the shadows, a disfigured thing came out of the shadows. It was a crimson head! The crimson head ran at Claire, but before it could reach her, Steve shot a bullet to it's brain.

"Thanks.", Claire said, exhaling.

"No problem!", Steve replied.

They hiked towards where the mansion used to be. It wasn't exactly hard, considering that there were piles of wood all around where is was.

"Well, now what?", Steve asked, placing his hands on his hips looking around the forest.

"Try to find anything that looks suspicious, besides this.", Chris said, looking around a mossy tree.

They looked, and looked, and looked. But, they couldn't find anything. Until,

"Hey! Come here! I think I found something!", Claire shouted into the darkness, motioning for the two dudes to go where she was crouching.

"Woah, what is that?", Steve said, looking at the ground, extremely interested.

"It looks like a secret entrance to some place.", Chris said, looking at it like it was dancing and screaming.

**Yes! So, was that a good cliffhanger? I frikken hope so. Don't forget to review this and my other stories! Bye!**


	3. Meeting Vex

**Hey! Finally updating this, been a while, hasn't it? Well, we'll pick up right where we left. So Chris, Claire, and Steve found the hidden door thing right? Yeah. Um, please read now!**

__"It doesn't look that old. Probably been here for a year or two.", Claire said as she bent down to examine the 'trap door'.

"You think we should go down it?", Steve asked, staring at the door.

"Yeah, probably gonna lead us somewhere.", Chris answered him while opening the door.

So the three descended a metal ladder into the unknown. When all of them were finished with the ladder, they saw a huge, white room with a few blood marks on the walls.

'What were they doing here?', Chris thought, as he examined the blood.

There were a few unlocked doors, which led to more white rooms. But these had bloodstained beds and heart monitors. In each room, there was another door that led to a torture-looking room. There were chains on the walls, whips, knives, stretching machines, and needles with mysterious looking liquids. The walls were a tan color, basically decorated with blood. Especially on the knives.

"My God. What is this?!", Claire exclaimed, very pale.

"It's some sort of torture room.", Steve answered, receiving a 'no-shit' look from Claire.

They walked out of the room, and walked around the white hallways. All three of them found rooms with (you guessed it) blood on the handles. They tried opening the doors, but all of them were locked. There were no windows, and probably sound proof.

"Guys, is that a camera?", Chris said, pointing to a camera in the corner.

All of a sudden, an ear-splitting alarm could be heard.

"INTRUDERS ALERT. REPEAT, INTRUDERS ALERT. INTRUDERS SHALL BE TERMNATED. REPEAT, INTRUDERS SHALL BE TERMINATED.", The alarm sounded, repeating.

"Well, get your guns out, we're gonna need 'em.", Chris said, pulling his handgun out of the holster.

The others did so, and ran out of the corridor, only to be met by five soldiers dressed in a black uniforms. Before anyone knew it, a man appeared out from a corner and let loose from a machine gun, killing all of the soldiers. Chris, Claire, and Steve all pointed their guns at the man. He put his gun down and said he wasn't a threat. He picked his gun back up and ran with them around the complex.

"Hey, what's your name?", Claire asked the man.

"Just call me Vex, sweetheart", Vex said, answering the brunette's question.

"Hey, don't call her sweetheart.", Chris and Steve said at the same, looking and each other after, a bit confused.

The four of them ran through the halls, shooting down the occasional lone gunman. They found another one of the monitor rooms and hid in it. All were a bit surprised since it wasn't locked.

"Okay, tell us what's going on.", Chris demanded.

"And why should I?", Vex asked, smirking.

Vex has a lean build, Caucasian, brown hair that goes over his left eye and is super slick. His clothes are a black undershirt with a white vest. There is a piece of plastic, the remains of a name tag. Nothing on it though. White pants, and black, leather boots.

Chris tackled him against the wall, forcing his shoulders to it.

"Tell me what's going on here dammit!", Chris shouted.

"Chris, calm down! He's probably the only person here that can explain what's going on here on not try to shoot us down.", Claire said to her brother while Vex put on an amused face.

Chris let go of Vex, who was rubbing his shoulders. Chris, Claire, and Steve started to interrogate Vex. Chris was the bad cop, Claire, the good, and Steve, the neutral. They were asking the basic questions; where were they, what was going on, and who he was. To answer their first question, Vex said they were in a forgotten Umbrella underground testing compound that was still being used. For question two, the people working here are Taking people, running tests on them, and see just how far the human mind could go before insanity. Some people lasted more than others. The people taken were from ages 20 to 50 years. For the question who he was, he just said he was one of the workers there. He said he decided to leave, but he would wait for someone to breach the facility, then he would go AWOL. They continued to interrogate him until the alarm sounded again.

"INTRUDERS IN MONITOR ROOM C. REPEAT, MONITOR ROOM C.", The alarm sounded.

'Shit, they just don't give up, do they?!', Steve thought.

They all ran into the torture area. A couple seconds after they ran in, they heard the door to the monitor room being kicked down.

"They must be in there.", a deep voice said.

Heavy boots sounded, growing louder and louder as they sprinted towards the torture door. Three men ran into the room. They cocked their guns at the apparent 'intruders'. The man in the middle shot a bullet that hit Claire in the heart. She fell backwards, then onto the ground.

"Claire!", Steve shouted as he ran to her.

Then Vex and Chris looked at two of the insanity devices in the room, and ran for them. Chris grabbed the knife, and threw it at the man, the one who shot Claire, straight in the neck. Vex grabbed the whip, wrapped it around the man on the left, and snapped his neck. The man on the right was thoroughly confused, didn't notice when Chris fired a bullet right in his head. Steve was at Claire's side, but she just got up. She showed them the bullet-proof vest she was wearing. Steve's face went as red as his hair.

"I knew you would need it.", Chris said to Claire as she plucked the bullet out of the vest.

They ran out of the room and down the hall. They found what appeared to be an office, and hid in it.

"We can't stay here long, there are camera's all around the complex. In fact, there's one right in the corner of this room. But don't look, it'll trigger the alarm." Vex said.

"Can you tell us who's here?", Chris said, hoping he would say Jill's name, but not. He wants to find her, but he doesn't want her to be in a place like this.

"Who're you looking?", Vex asked, putting his feet up on a desk.

"A girl named Jill Valentine.", Chris replied.

"Hm, I think I heard someone mention that name. Said they were in Cell Number 9.", Vex said to Chris.

**Ah, finished with another chapter. The sweet feeling of progress. They finally found out Jill is there! Yay! That's all you get 'cause I'm out of ideas for this part. I'm full of 'em for later though! Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Please read and review! Bye!**


End file.
